the one before katarina or elena
by heliibo
Summary: a girl of great mysterious plans,a cross between Elena and Katarina but a flame of both Stefan and Damon. what will happen when she comes to town.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 the first glance or the secound stare

I DO NOT OWN vampire diaries or the twilight series how ever some charaters are of my own creation. Rated T just to be safe

Simmie pov

My slumber awoken by my uncle shouting my name repeativly. Getting up after the 2nd shout my hair,it could kill ,my face, looking under rested and angry. I make my away toward the kicthen. My unlce his face so sad so hurt, I have never seen him like this, never.

He stutters and lands the bomb...

your parents have died a year ago. Im standing there frozen, my breath, gone it left like a humble spirt leaving its dead lifeless body. Everything from there seemed like a blur and I found my self standing out side getting in to Gwens car with my handbag ready to go on my shopping day.

Gwen simply ignoring my distured face said were to first. My voice finally appered saying just the normal run Gwen agreeing with a face of concern she asks whats up I simply say I need to go home to Mystic Falls.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 the return and the reunite

simmie pov

On the plane flying all the way back home with Gwen who insisted on coming and fogeting about her long term boy friend brandon, and me forgetting about my boyfriend, we decided to have a pig out on the plane food. (it wasnt that nice)

After over two hours of eating,laughing and me flirting with the charming man on the seat next to us, the plane landed in Georgia were uncle John and his Bently were waiting for me and Gwen, to take us to my house in Mystic Falls, were me and Gwen would be staying for a while of course i would be traveling back and forth fom Italy for the next 2 months.

Ariving at my new 3 story house with a garden of roses,pansises,lavenders,carnations, and butter cups blooming in verious places leading towards a swing made of rope, a peice if rope and a strong branch to suport the weight. The other thing that hit me was the pond conected to a small waterfall and a small teny tiny river leading to an open peice of land, freshly trimed grass ,the smell i couldnt get enough of.

John leading us through the house , the huge rooms fully furnisered with beautiful taperstries and paintings i was so impressed and i could tell my gwens face she was to.

(john) you girls can stay here as long as you need and if you need any thing just give me a call.

(simmie) of course thanks uncle.

(john) i must be going i have a very important meeting to attended with the council on a speific topic.

(gwen) sounds very interesting and thanks for everything.

(simmie) see you later at dinner.

(john) goodbye.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Dinner party of shock!

Im being dragged out the door by Gwen I have no choice but to go to this dinner party. Being a person of my word I have to go even if my jet lag is having a horrible afect on my awereness.

Im so lucky Gwen offered to dive us 3 miles in town to my parents house, I cant wait to bite all their heads of abot never telling me and having to hear the troubling news of my parents death as soon as I decide to spend a week in England with uncle Nimrod and getting there the first day and being told that my parents died a year ago, no one could have felt the anger I had and still do.

Ariving fasionably late I enter after Gwen with a face of not anger nor happiness nor calmness just a face of concern that had _I no and its fine_ written all over it. Not noing I had 6 percing eyes glued on me as I sat down at the table looking very fasionable with a carefree scent of pride I looked around first at Gwen then John and surpisingly Jenna was there standing next to Elena and standing just a few meters over was a face I recoinised only to well, my plan, I couldn't give my self away , the thought travelled around my head until I saw the _other one_ he was staring at me both eyes in complete shock.

My mouth just had to smile, the guilt must be overflowing his mind and sences, I wonder what his thoughts are what memories are racing though his uncontrolled mind. I stop Gwens looking at me with a face on concern again and _their_ faces of shock I couldnt wipe out of my mind.

_Simmie it been what a year since I saw you. Jenna says with a burst of concern_.

3 auctally but o'well time flies fast.

_Hows life been sister? _ Elena suddenly interrups signalling a change of subject.

Quite well up until my returning to England to spend a week with unlce Nimrod.

_So what brought you here again?_

My untimely notice of some deaths in the family that I haven't been notified about.

Elena and Jennas reaction were to my plesure and Elena getting my signal which was, _your gonning to get it and you no it._

Now I do hate to ruinin the dinner party with this outburst but it had to be said. But no worries this conversation will resume another time prehaps. Elena and Jenna shared a glance of relief. The first act was over and noe I need to preform act 2 I called _am I or arnt I._

Elena always being the one to change the subject started to introduce her date to this dinner Stefan Salvotore, Stefans looked the same as I liked to remember with that sparkle of hope and goodness but of course he was lacking a soul.

Moving on to the other flame of my past Damon Salvotore his face less shocked but still confused, I decided to give a warm smile of temtantion.

You see I am a lover of games and I bend the rules to my benefit of course with out breaking them.

_please review i would love to hear your thoughts and any ideas if you have them_

_thank you_


End file.
